Thom's Legacy
by Caracandal
Summary: Alanna's brother Thom had a student, Audra. Every day she discovers something odd about her Gift. Plus there are two gods arguing over whether she lives or dies, as well as her mother who just had to complicate things.....
1. strange happenings and strangers

A/N: All right, I'm being bad and starting another story without finishing the rest of them 

A/N: All right, I'm being bad and starting another story without finishing the rest of them. Oh well. This story takes place a year before Alanna and George go to visit Thom at the university. It takes place in either 1st-person or 3rd-person, and I expressly apologize. My muses are being uncooperative J. Well, I hope you like. I'm going on a trip and won't have a chance to update, but I hope you enjoy. And by the way, I am not updating till I get **5** reviews. Nice ones. Thoughts are shown like 'this' and dialogue is "this." ~Kris

Chapter One 

Thom's Legacy 

I look around the room that has come to be home, and wonder what I will do without Kristen. She left two hours ago, because of _them_; the Daughters that ran the convent our parents had sent us to. They had sent her to the palace in Corus to find a husband. Ha! Kristen, married? With children? The idea is laughable, not because she is anything less than perfect (Goddess, is Kristen perfect!) but because the idea of me being an acceptable aunt is hilarious. 

 They want us to become ladies, our parents said. Well, in my case, it is a lost cause. I play pranks, I ride bareback, I neglect my embroidery, and I even, Mithros forbid, go off for hours without a chaperon and pick fights with the village boys.  Quite frankly, being ladylike bores me. What good will neat stitches do me if raiders attack our fief? The Daughters apparently don't see things eye-to-eye with me, since they ignore my protests completely. 

I have only been here for three years. I'm thirteen, Kris sixteen. Urgggggghhhh!!!!! I have made it my purpose in life to drive the Daughters completely mad.  I figure, if this place and the lessons are going to rob me of what little sanity I have, I may as well return the favor.

            No matter how much my three-years-older sister annoyed me, I miss her already. Kristen may have been proper, but she never prevented _me _from slipping out at night when she was my roommate. We were not sisters; we were friends, a special league where for a short time it doesn't matter if your parents don't care what you do, or if you haven't two coppers to rub together. You have each other. And that's all you need.

            I will get a new roommate. Knowing the Daughters extreme fondness for my disobedience, they will probably assign one of the prefects to my room.  Just my luck. Oh, and I won't even be in the room when whoever it is arrived, because I had to meet with the First Daughter to arrange a punishment. 

I had snuck into the village and gotten into a brawl with an obnoxious lout on my way back. He'd ended up with a broken arm. I got a black eye. Yep, you really can learn a lot when you neglect schoolwork, practice punches and bribe a few boys to teach you how to fight. 

            I walked down the hall, towards the door to the First Daughter's sitting room. This wouldn't be pleasant; it was my third offence this month. I came to a T-shaped turnoff. I started down the left, glancing back towards the right-handed path. That led to the area the Mithran priests used most of the time. We had some of our lessons with the younger boys, but the older ones focusing mainly on becoming priests or sorcerers had their own classes.  'It's not fair!' Part of me screams every time I walk by. 'I want to be a sorcerer too! I want control on my magic! Not just the cookery and healing and thread magic they teach the girls, real magic!' But it isn't ladylike.

"You were warned about this, Audra." the First Daughter remarks coldly to me.  We are seated across from one another, for a lady does not stand while making conversation. She gives me a well-bred glare. She really does resemble her chambers. They are as stiffly correct as she is. "You will be confined to the convent for another three months. However, since this method of punishment does not seem to be successful, we shall have to find some other means, now won't we?" I'm not about to dignify that with an answer.  She continues sweetly, "I think that unless these little excursions of yours stop occurring, I will have to remove the training of your Gift from your lesson course." 

            Thank the Goddess my face is trained to show no emotion, because even I'm not sure what my expression would have been. I was shocked, horrified, and angry. My face, had I given it the freedom to do as it pleased, could probably have been bottled and sold as poison.  'But you can't _do_ that!' The impulsive voice in the back of my mind shrieks. '_That isn't fair!_' Another, more reasonable voice, one that rarely visits me, pipes up with, 'Be quiet, nod and say it won't happen again!' 

            If Kristen had witnessed this scene, she would have laughed herself sick. I was completely speechless, a first for my usually clever mind. I promised then and there never to snap at someone when they took a while to say something. I was having an empathy experience. My Gift, or my freedom? How was I supposed to choose between the two aspects of life that meant the most to me? I didn't think I could live at the convent for another three years without my chance to do whatever I wanted, even if only for an hour. On the other hand, if I lost the magical training, I would have no legit excuse to use my Gift at all, which would lead to poltergeist fits as it built up and found no release. Then again, the amount we girls were taught was so small; I couldn't even heal the bruise around my eye. 

            The First Daughter continued to wait for my answer, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. She had me trapped, and she knew it. Gritting my teeth until my jaw ached, I finally replied, "Then you may discontinue my magical training, Daughter Riesa." The look on her face was priceless, but since a lady must _never_ look shocked unless there is a reason bad enough to faint over she quickly recovered herself. "If I might have your leave to retire to my bedchamber? I feel quite weary." I inserted an obviously fake yawn to punctuate how tedious I found all of this.  

            "Get out of my sight!" Daughter Riesa screeched. 'Well, I may have done a lot to bother her since I came here, but I've never heard her raise her voice before.' 

            Sixteen-year-old Thom of Trebond yawned widely, then immediately arranged his face into an accurate expression of stupidity. It would never do if Master Si-cham were to suspect him of being anything more than an idiot. He inwardly smirked; the class was now being lectured on the dangers involving the words of power. Thom knew all of this already; in fact, he could probably have passed the exam for his Mastery if it wouldn't have been an unnecessary risk. It might alert his twin's "smiling friend." 

            'Mmm…I think I'll study some more tonight.' He decided, than had to stifle a groan. Thom had finished the book he had stolen out of the library and would have to sneak back into the library tonight if he wanted another book on sorcery. 'Damn. Even with an invisibility spell, more and more of the masters are spending time in the library at all hours of the day.' He almost grinned. Thom may have been proud, but with good reason. It was quite within his skill to slip in unnoticed. 

            Audra headed back towards her bedchambers, visibly enraged. Fists clenched, breathing rapidly through grinding teeth, matters did not improve when a novice prevented her from entering her room. Audra stared at the novice and tried to shove past her, but the novice had evidently been forewarned by the teachers and effectively blocked her. 

            "Get. Out. Of. My. Way." The novice went pale at the deadly, venomous tone and stepped aside. Audra entered her room, spun about, grabbed the novice by the collar and started demanding answers.

            "Where is my bed? Where are my possessions? Why have my things been tampered with? Who ordered this?" It came out very garbled and Audra's spit flew through the air as she shook the novice. "Well?" 

            "Stop it this instant, Lady Audra!" one of the Daughters bustled over disapprovingly and glared at her.  "How dare you mistreat this novice? That is not how a true lady acts."

            "Whoever said I was a lady?" Audra inquired, seeming truly interested.

            The Daughter ignored her quip and proceeded with, "Your items have been removed. You are to have no luxuries. Since you seem to appreciate the rough, unrefined way of life, Daughter Riesa has decreed that you shall live in the garret above the Mithran cloisters. You are to sup with the males, study, and so forth. This will continue for the next six months. Daughter Riesa hopes to show you how uncivilized it is. Just don't come crawling back to us before the six months are over. Once you realize your error, pray to the Goddess for forgiveness." She glared again than added, "Come along, I have to show you to your new chambers." 

The Daughter grabbed Audra's arm and began walking back in the direction of the First Daughter's chambers, but taking the right-handed path this time. Audra let herself be pulled along, wondering if they actually thought this was punishment. A chance to study with the boys! Who cared if she couldn't have any luxuries? This was excellent!    
            They went up and down stairs, through a maze of corridors, and finally appeared in front of a plain wooden door. She vaguely thought that the Daughters must hope that she would never find her way back and would spend six years away instead of six months.  Not that she would mind.

"You are not to disturb any of the students, be they novice or adept. Cordially thank Master Si-cham for allowing this, this, _madness_ tomorrow morning at breakfast. Do not pester the masters, and do not come pleading to any of the Daughters. We are under orders to ignore any and all pleas from you. Here is the key to your room. They begin the day an hour before we do; be sure you are up on time. You should be on level with most of the classes except the Gift, and that is irrelevant. Goddess have mercy and we are all praying you see the error in your ways." She turned to leave. 

"What do you mean, my not being on level in the training of my Gift is irrelevant?" Audra had stopped short before putting her key into the lock. Now she intently stared at the Daughter.

"Lady Audra. You just told Daughter Riesa you would discontinue using your Gift, did you not?" she disappeared before the stunned thirteen-year-old could pull herself together. 

Audra opened her door and almost shrieked that there must have been a mistake. It was a windowless room. Dust balls littered the corners and the mattress reeked of mildew. For the first time, she considered what she had gotten herself into. She would learn how to use her Gift, if she had to do it on her own, then so mote it be.

Thom's amethyst colored magic flared as he silently picked the library lock. The library was completely deserted…no wait. A small girl crouched on the floor, one of the books in her hands. He was about to put the shackles of air on her and make up an excuse to Master Si-cham as to why _he'd_ been in the library when an odd idea struck him. Maybe, just maybe. Thom tested her for the Gift. Sure enough, magic was shown to be flowing around her, a gloriously soft and warm gold.  Then he began frowning. 'By the Goddess,' he thought, 'she's got almost as much Gift as me.'

Audra glared at the sorcery book in frustration. All of the spells it contained were much too difficult. She knew how to conjure light and fire and almost nothing else. Considering that the university had two libraries and this was the advanced one, Audra was beginning to doubt she would ever learn to use her Gift. Well, it wasn't her fault that the other library was in a separate building across the road, and therefore inaccessible. She would have to try and bribe one of the novices into teaching her some more of the basics. 'But that won't work. I'll be reported for bothering them, and they'll all have to study for their exams. They'll be too busy.' She angrily slammed the book shut with a loud clap.

Instantaneously, Audra found herself floating in midair, arms and legs frozen to her sides. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand made of purple light covered her mouth and she couldn't make a sound. She felt herself slowly being turned around and ended up facing a redheaded man. The purple hand was connected to him by a stream of purple light, as was the binding spell.  He was staring at Audra in amazement. 

"Has your Gift ever been trained?" he snapped out sharply, than shook his head and said, "even if it has been trained, it isn't much. You should have had sensing spells up. You would have found me than instead of letting me find you." The subject was changed abruptly. "Never mind. I'm taking you where we can talk. Don't make so much noise unless you want to be caught."  Audra dropped a few feet closer to the ground and was pulled along after the man when he began walking. She silently, and rebelliously, watched the stone floor soar past beneath her. He led her to a richly furnished room. It was decorated in red and gold, complete with plush carpet and plump chairs. Had she been able to make noise, Audra would have sighed with envy. 

The man stared at her with bright amethyst eyes. His beard, she noticed now, was as red as his hair. "Don't consider shouting for help. Answer my questions truthfully and we'll see if I let you go."  He tugged a small pouch from his robes and took a pinch of powder out of it. "Are you a thief?" he began, eyeing her steadily.

Audra glared at him.  He had forgotten to take the spell-hand off of her mouth. He realized this almost immediately, flicked purple fire at the corners of the room until it spread and cover all of the perimeter surfaces, and removed his "hand."  

"Who are you? Let me stand on the ground!" she snarled in reply to his earlier question. 

"Answer me!" Audra gulped. It occurred to her that he was used to having his orders obeyed. "Are you a thief?"

"Yes." She said as deliberately as she could. 

"Liar. So the answer is no." she stared at him, shocked. 'How can he tell?' "What is your name? Why were you in the library?"

She knew, looking at the proud, determined gaze the man had, he would discover the truth one way or another.  "Audra of Queenscove. I was in the library because…because……………I was."  Even if he would get all of the information he wanted eventually, her stubborn streak insisted that there was no reason _eventually _had to mean _now_. 

"Let's try that again. Why were you in the library? I most sincerely disbelieve that you 'just were'." His voice had turned sarcastic. 

Everything, the changes, the despair involving her Gift, the helpless sensation of walking past the Gifted classes without being able to attend, bubbled over. "Fine. I was in the library because I wanted to learn, though for some reason I doubt everyone will believe me." Her voice started matching his for sarcasm. "And I might ask you the same question." An interesting piece of gossip she'd overheard came back to her. "Aren't you the one that's supposed to be the class idiot? Thom of Trebond or whatever?  But why would you be in the library; and you worked complex magic on me…" Audra's face flushed and her eyes began to sparkle. "It's all an act! I don't know why yet, but I know enough."

Thom went white under his beard. 'Whoa, she's sharp. I think I'll give her run for her money.'  He grinned as yet one more question he'd neglected to ask formed in his mind.  "I take it you're one of the girls at the convent. How did you get through the Mithran cloisters to the library?"

Audra threw her chin up in the air and snapped, "Because they sent me here for six months, and I don't care because I hate being a lady!"

Thom's heart wrenched. She sounded so much like Alanna.  He was ten years old again, and Alanna had cried, "Do you think I want to be a lady? 'Walk slowly Alanna. Sit still Alanna. Shoulders back Alanna.' As if that's all I can do with myself!" 

'She's definitely a lot like Alanna.' Thom thought with amusement. He now could vaguely remember her from his lessons with the girls when he was younger. She was the only one that didn't spend the class giggling. 

Audra drew in a harsh, grating breath, then spilled the rest of her disappointing life in this stranger's lap. "And I really want to be a sorceress but no one will let me and the books in the library are all too hard and I can't even use my Gift because I've never been trained and they want me to be a lady." 

Thom's first coherent thought was, 'Scratch that. Audra's more like me than Alanna.' The second was, 'She's _never_ been trained. She has enough power to destroy everything in this building if she loses control, and she's never been trained. What imbecile dared let her grow so powerful and never gave her a way to release that power?'  He was about to ask this last question, than another terrifying thought struck. 'What if 'Lana's smiling friend finds how powerful she is? Audra could be desperate enough to accept his help and teaching. Then he could use her power to make him stronger. And if that happens, the king, queen, and prince are very dead. And then he gets the throne. I'll have to make sure he doesn't get his hands on her. I have to keep her here, in my sight most of the time. But what do I have to offer her, to keep her here? I can't tell her about the smiling friend of mine.'

"Listen to me." For once in his life, Thom made sure there was no cynical edge to his voice. "I'll train you. No, don't interrupt. I know one of your secrets and you know one of mine. In exchange for your silence about my real abilities, I'll teach you to do magic."

"But you'll have to study for your exams—you'll be too busy to bother with me." Audra protested, not understanding why she wasn't jumping at this chance. Maybe it was the way his eyes hinted that he wasn't telling her everything. 

Thom began to worry in earnest. Maybe she wasn't so desperate that she wouldn't weigh the pros and cons first.  "Lady Audra…." He had no idea what he was going to say.

"Ahem. I prefer Audra, thanks."

Blessed inspiration struck. "I could probably pass my mastery if I wanted to." He informed her dryly. "I've been studying by myself for years. I can spare the time to explain things to you."  Another horrible thought came to him.  Absently Thom removed the shackles of air off of Audra, who sank to the floor with a relieved sigh. He ignored her, save to send a precautionary locking spell at his window and door.  'If I feel so strongly about keeping her away from Roger, why didn't I See it? I should have; I See most of the really important events before they happen.' He gave a hollow laugh. 'Perhaps she's not important. Of course she's important—the amount of Gift she has rivals mine—and with Roger watching me, that's a very scary thought.'


	2. night-time ponderings

**_Chapter Two_**

Audra found herself skipping around her bedroom. It was midnight and she was far too excited to sleep. She wanted to open her window and shout, "I'm going to be a sorceress!" at the top of her lungs, but the reasonable part of her conscience forcefully explained that this was a stupid thing to do. Finally Audra made herself sit down on her window seat and _try_ and rest, though of course, she knew it wouldn't do any good.  'Oh, the irony of it all. The Daughters can turn me into a lady as much as they want to, but I'm free. When my Gift is completely trained, I'll find a way to take my mastery, and once I pass I'll be the first female master—or should I say mistress? —of magic in over a century.' 

In her vain efforts to settle down (after all, as the Daughter had so kindly mentioned, they started the day an hour earlier here) Audra went over to the cracked and battered mirror that hung over the equally cracked and battered dresser. The glass rippled and the reflection was terrible. She tugged the mirror off its hook and climbed on her bed, trying not to put all her weight in one spot and bring the whole thing down to the floor. Audra leaned across it and attempted to find her dark brown hair and eyes in the glass.  And then she saw something, but it definitely wasn't her likeness. 

The mirror fogged up and swiftly changed colors, going from its old, reflecting yellow to a vibrant orange. A purple color, identical to Thom of Trebond's magic, spread through the orange, reluctantly mixing until the entire surface of the mirror shone blood red. Audra ordered her fingers to uncurl and drop the looking glass, but they apparently weren't listening. Her eyes were drawn to the surface of the mirror once again. A window appeared in the center, growing bigger and bigger. Then moving pictures appeared; and Audra couldn't understand them.

She saw Thom and a man with black hair and blue eyes arguing, the stranger asking Thom if he trusted a man called Roger. She saw a boy looking like an un-bearded Thom toss snow into the face of the same man with the blue eyes.  She watched as the boy was revealed to be a girl after dueling with someone she gathered was Roger. She watched the girl kill him. And then she saw them bury Roger. For some reason, the sight of the crypt disturbed her deeply, and Audra threw herself out of the foretelling spell. 

She lay on her bed gasping. The mirror lay where she had dropped it.  Trembling, it took Audra some time to gather her courage and pick it up. It had gone back to being an everyday looking glass. She hurriedly hung it on its hook, but reversed so it faced the wall. She didn't _like_ seeing things she didn't understand. This was the first time this she had Seen anything, and Audra had an uncomfortable feeling that it wasn't the last.

Thom couldn't sleep either. He was trying to figure out what on earth had happened to his common sense. He went so far as to think, 'I must be as insane as Alanna,' before deciding that no one was as loony as his sister.  'But why did I feel so _compelled_ to teach her? I hate people. I have a temper, and I'm proud and selfish and a loner. How exactly did I think I would make a good teacher?' he kicked himself again and again. He was here to learn as much as possible, not waste time teaching a beginner. He should tell Master Si-cham about how powerful she was…. but then he would have to explain how he knew she had the Gift in the first place.  'It's a challenge. And you've already accepted. Back out now, and the entire university knows you aren't stupid within an hour.' Thom angrily pummeled his pillow. He hadn't even gotten the book he had wanted from the library.

One last person burdened with troubled thoughts lay restlessly in bed. A healer named Maude frowned, thinking of the twins. By now Alanna should realize she was one of the Goddess's chosen. And Thom, her one-time pupil, always so eager to learn, desperate for anything that had to do with his Gift, now he should be all alone. She felt her frown deepen as she thought of the day she had tried to See for the two of them, six years ago. 

"I have seen many things I do not understand. Many things—," she had not told them what she had seen. Maude hoped Alanna had taken her advice, though, advice that could change the course of events. She had been afraid that she would give one of them too much information. Maude had seen the Goddess give Alanna an ember stone, Thom studying by himself, a man with orange magic fighting with Alanna.  None of it made a lot of sense. 

Alanna had acted so strangely that day, asking Maude if she had seen a city in the flames. Maude could only hope that Alanna learned whatever lesson the city in the flames had been meant to teach her. Now she assumed that the city had been the Black City. Trebond had received word of it, and Maude had thanked all listening gods that Lord Alan hadn't paid attention to the names mentioned. If he had, he would have noticed they had said Alan of Trebond instead of Thom. 

But Thom. Maude didn't know what was to become of him. She had seen a crypt, but only the gods knew why a crypt was significant. Perhaps it represented his death, or even his sister's. Perhaps something of importance would happen to him there. But from all of the fragments of the future Maude had seen, she knew one thing.

Thom had no friends or companions in any of them. 

Audra was afraid. It was ridiculous, really, and she knew that, but it didn't stop her from being afraid. She lay flat on her back in bed, her lamp blown out. Normally she slept on her side, but she had the terrifying sensation that people were watching her. If she rolled over, they would lean over and grab her. Audra took a deep breath. It didn't help at all. She wanted to get up and light the lamp again, but was still too scared to move. The darkness pressed on her from all sides. It wasn't the welcoming darkness that invites you to sleep peacefully, but the type of darkness that wraps itself around your mouth and suffocates you the minute you close your eyes. 

'Why was everyone so worried about Roger in my vision? Who is Roger? And why was Thom involved? And why was it showed to me? And why did it happen with a mirror? All the Seers I've ever heard of use fire. I didn't even cast a spell.' Audra wondered for the billionth time. 'If I'd known my Gift was going to be so complicated, then I wouldn't be here right now.' She grinned, her terror forgotten. 'Yeah, right. I'd be here anyway, and we all know it.' 

The shadow in the corner listened to Audra's thoughts and nodded approvingly. None of his master's pawns suspected any of their coincidences were linked. If Tortall were to be kept safe, the mortals would have to manipulated just right… 

A/N: forget the review requirements. I feel like updating. R&R please! This chapter is to show everyone's thoughts on the events that happened earlier. Maude's observation will prove important later on. The next chapter may take longer. Audra refuses to tell what type of magic she specifies in, and therefore I can't begin training yet. She's way too stubborn. ~Kris.     Oh, p.s. thank you, my one reviewer!


	3. more unanswerable questions

**_Chapter Three_**

****

"And had a very strange dream, which even now I can remember so clearly that I believe it was no dream." –Jessica Charlotte Driscoll, From The Mystery of the Cupboard by Lynne Reid Banks. 

            People say first impressions are important. Audra was late to breakfast by almost a half-hour.  She missed the blessing, the first serving, and the chance to thank Master Si-cham. Novices openly stared at her as she silently received a plate of food from a server. Then Audra realized something all new kids face at least once. She didn't know where to sit. 'I can't sit with Thom. It would draw attention to both of us. But I don't know the rules here. Maybe it's done by age, or rank in learning, or anything at all. And….' Her thoughts came to an end as someone tapped her on the shoulder.

            Audra turned to see a friendly old man, who was rather short, smile and whisper, "Come. You can sit here." Having the feeling that this was probably one of the masters or priests, she followed him as he led her to a table near the back wall. Few students sat there and there were several empty chairs. The old man gestured at a seat and bowed. "You must be Audra. I've heard several stories about you, young lady. I am Master Si-cham." He gave a chuckle when Audra's mouth popped open. "Don't start fussing. I trust you'll be on time from now on?" Master Si-cham walked away before the stunned Audra could recover. 

            'That was _the_ Master Si-cham? Sweet Mithros. An adult with a sense of humor.' She sat down numbly and barely recognized she'd begun to chew until she choked on a steaming mouthful of cornbread.  Gasping for air and then coughing harder as the inhaled breath took the food back into her lungs, Audra couldn't seem to stop. Finally, one of the novices sitting near here whapped her across the back until the food came up. She leaned over her plate and took deep breaths even as tears streamed from her watering eyes. 

            "Are you all right?" it was the same novice. Audra had to admit he seemed nice enough. He was average height and rather plump. His blonde hair was very short, leading Audra to believe he was a brand new novice. The boys had to shave their heads while in classes with the girls. "You were choking. I'm Jerome, by the way." 

            "Yes, I'm fine. Just fine, thank you. I'm Audra of Queenscove."

            "You're the renegade lady that's to take classes with us, right? Rumors have been flying, although we scholars are supposed to be above gossip."

            She straightened immediately. "What rumors?" Audra demanded sharply. She had always hated the way the convent girls pored over the latest gossip, or if there wasn't any, created some. She had been looking forward to dealing with what she had hoped was a relatively chitchat-free lifestyle. 

            "Oh, that you wanted to be a knight and your parents insisted on lady. You skip your etiquette lessons to practice fencing, that sort of thing." Jerome's voice was cheerful. 

            Audra grinned. "Not quite. Neither of those is correct, I'm afraid. I _do_ skip my etiquette lessons if I can help it, but I didn't like fencing. Too boring. I prefer playing pranks on the Daughters when they annoy me. Of course, they annoy me every day, but that's irreverent."

            He joined in her laughter, then showed her to their first class, which happened to be—the absolute horror—etiquette. 

            Thom was not having a good day. 

            Actually, there's a massive understatement. He was having the worst day of his life, so far. He hadn't had a chance to study. He had agreed to teach a complete stranger how to use her Gift, when he didn't even know what type of Gift she had. He had begun suspecting one of the new servants was spying on him, for the smiling friend. They had been listening at his door earlier in the week, and this morning he had found them rummaging through his desk "to clean it." Thom thanked the Goddess he had his valuables and other items of interest tucked away in various hidey-holes. 

            Now he sat, bored out of his mind, in his ancient runes class.  It was getting harder and harder for Thom to resist tapping his quill point on the desk. 'Know it, know it, learned this already, why can't I be studying in the library…" but he had to keep his eyes focused on the teacher and his face interested. If he were one of the slower boys in the class, he would be trying to remember as much of the lesson as possible. But it was so dull.

            'Wonder how I should get word to Audra that she should come to my room so I can decipher her Gift type? Maybe I'll pass her a note in the hallway...nah, too risky. Thom, you're a sorcerer. Send a speaking spell across the mess hall to her. Sheesh, you really have been practicing alone too long.' Thom became absorbed in his much more stimulating thoughts and stopped paying any real attention to the class.

            Master Rylen asked Thom a question. When he didn't get a response, Master Rylen tried asking again.  The third time, he brought his pointer-stick screeching down the blackboard. The entire class glared at Thom while wincing. "Now, Lord Thom, if you could so kindly tell me the answer to the question I asked you?" the master was definitely not in a good mood.

            Thom blanked out. He couldn't even concentrate on what they had been learning that day, forget a specific question in the later part of class. Meeting the teacher's eyes squarely, he replied, "I do not know the answer, Master Rylen."

            "Really. And why do you not know the answer, or presumably, the question as well?"

            "Because I was not paying attention, sir."

            "Go to the supply cabinet after you finish your studies, Lord Thom. Clean out all expired materials and organize all the remaining supplies.  I don't wish to see you in your bed before you complete your punishment work, is this understood?" 

            "Yes, it is, _sir_." Thom hadn't meant for the insolent drawl to creep into his voice, but it had.  The master evidently didn't feel like continuing to waste class time; he settled for a glare in Thom's direction before picking up where he had left off and droning on again. 

            Thom kept his eyes focused on the teacher for the last hour of the lesson, but fumed inside. 'My day just went from bad to worse. Why me?'  Then an idea struck. 'I'll take a little of all the supplies, a shard of glass, some dried plants, spools of thread and so on.  I can test Audra to see what likes her best. She'll know what she specializes in, and I'll know what I need to do to teach her.' 

Or maybe Thom's day wasn't so bad anymore.

Audra almost fell through her door after dinner; she had started laughing so hard. 'Who would have guessed that the younger novices learn the same things we do? Even though they wear brown robes and we wear dresses, almost every single class I attended today was identical to what I've been doing for the past three years. They practice magic instead of sewing, which means I get a free hour, but still.' She perched herself on the window ledge, carefully avoiding looking towards the reversed mirror. Audra wasn't sure how she'd done it last night, but she didn't want to See that tomb again. Something bad would happen there, she just didn't know what. 

'Wonder when Thom will get in touch with me? It's not like I've got schoolwork, I finished it during my free time.' Audra shook her head. Rather than waste her time pondering a question she couldn't answer, she decided to catch up on the sleep she had missed last night. She had planned to move to her bed, but she was suddenly so _sleepy_. Audra couldn't understand why she was tired, but was fast asleep before she could question it again.

_She stood in a pitch-black room, although Audra could see perfectly. The corners were shielded in cobwebs, and there was almost nothing else. And a throne in the center called her attention. It sat on a dais. Audra didn't want to, was yelling at her feet to _STOP_, but to no avail. She moved towards it until she was barely five feet from the throne. _

_The throne was truly magnificent. Made of black opals carved in swirls and runes, the back was inlaid with white marble with a stained glass picture. Audra was to see this picture in her dreams for the rest of her life. The Black God hovered above a woman holding a child. Upon closer inspection, the woman was her mother; the baby had brown eyes identical to her own. Audra's mother appeared to be weeping; her arms were frozen in the motion of rocking her child to sleep.  Another small girl with blond hair and gray eyes stood clutching the edge of her mother's skirt. A toddler-aged Kristen, Audra realized through her shock. _

_The Black God was smiling mournfully, as if he regretted having to do this. His fingers reached for the infant and his carefully blank face radiated sadness. Audra's mother didn't look up, couldn't see the God of Death about to claim her child. But apparently Kristen did. Her innocent little face wasn't concentrated on her mother and sister, but above them. "No," the expression on her face said clearly. "She's my sister. Go away."  _

_The picture moved then, the figures were about to have an audible conversation, but Audra was waking up. She fought, needing to know what had happened causing the Black God to allow her to live. The dream god Gainel had other thoughts, and Audra felt everything fall to bits around her._

She opened her eyes a second before she hit the floor.  "Ouch. Note to self: never sleep on window-sills." 'And what was that dream trying to say? Oh goody, more unanswerable questions.'

A/N: Chapter 4 up within 2 days—I promise. Please please please review!!!!

Thanks go to all reviewers!


	4. slight difficulties

Chapter Four

            Thom got to bed late, but thankful. He had gathered all sorts of odds and ends from the supply cabinet to test Audra with. An added benefit was that because he'd organized the supplies, he knew where everything was located and it would be easy to get more necessary items. If what he needed were anything rare that the masters would notice disappearing, Thom could always ask Maude to bring him some. A frown shot across his face. Maude should be coming to see him in another three weeks. 'Do I tell her about Audra or keep quiet? Urggghhh. Life used to be so simple.'

            He threw himself across his bed with a groan. A knock came at the door, hesitant at first but growing more and more confident. Thom tried to ignore it, in hopes whoever it was would go away. He really wasn't in the mood to talk. Besides, it had to be after ten at night, and why would anyone come visiting him then? The pounding continued. He muttered several curses under his breath while walking to the door. Thom opened it to reveal a very distressed thirteen-year-old. 

            Audra practically flew into the room, eyes wide and expression panicked. Thom stared at her as she shoved him out of the way and shut his door. She paced a semicircle around his bed, waiting for Thom to say something. Audra didn't know what to do. Seeing the vision in the mirror had scared her enough, but in a thrilling way. It meant she was a Seer and could use her Gift. The dream, however, was another story entirely. It only made things go from the frying pan into the fire, so to speak.

            Thom stayed silent for a few moments other then to send the silencing and locking spells at their appropriate objects. When she didn't volunteer any information, he asked, "How did you find my room?"

            She paused her pacing to reply, "Oh, I asked Jerome. He's really observant. I think he knows where everyone's room is. And I needed to talk to you."

            Thom's left eyebrow arched up. "I see. If it's about your Gift I was planning on waiting till the weekend or something, but you look—disturbed. Care to share?"

            Audra shivered. "I _think_ it may have something to do with my Gift. At least, part of it does. But the second part is just...scary." Thom patiently held back a response as she gathered her thoughts. "I Saw a picture—several pictures, actually—in my mirror last night. I was too worked up to sleep so I looked in the mirror, but I didn't say a spell and it's the first time this has ever happened to me. They were talking about a person named Roger—what?" He had gone dead white, but shook his head and gestured that Audra should continue speaking. "You were in it, and a man with blue eyes and black hair. And Roger too. And would you happen to have a twin?"

            Thom thought he might die of shock right then and there. "Ahhh. Yes, I do. Alan. My twin, Alan." He had to clear his throat. 

            "Alan…or something different?"

            'She knows something. Mithros have mercy.' "I don't know what you mean, Audra."

            "How about a _girl's_ name?"

            'Damn. Of all things for her to See, she had to See this.' "Can I label this as personal information and keep quiet?" Thom asked hopefully.

            "For the moment, fine. But I'm not leaving this room until you tell me, and I'll tell you everything I know about her in return, all right?" Audra bargained.

            "Done. So you Saw and heard dialogue. That's very hard to do. But keep talking."

            "Well, I woke up late this morning, and went to class, and nothing else happened till an hour ago. I was sitting at my window, felt tired and fell asleep."

            "And?" Thom was beginning to get a tad impatient. She knew something about Alanna. Something had happened to shake her calm and she wouldn't spit it out. 

            "And I had a dream. I stood in a dark room and there was this throne in the middle of it…." Audra told him everything, the stained glass picture that hadn't moved but was so detailed you knew what the characters shown were doing, the Black God reaching for her but not succeeding…. and how she had woken up before finding out why. Thom listened silently, wondering why he had to be involved in this girl's life. If she was a chosen of the gods, getting her angry was usually a bad idea. Then again, it made more sense then it didn't.  Having her be gods-chosen explained why he had been compelled to teach her. 'But she could be making this fantasy story just to insure I keep my promise. But she knows about Alanna. So some of what she just said is true.'

            Thom was at a loss. He had promised to explain about Alanna, and his pride wouldn't let him get away with breaking that promise. Audra wasn't sure what had caused this dream. For that matter, neither was he. It might be coincidence. Who knew? She didn't even know what her Gift could do, but Thom could fix that. He murmured the summoning charms for his stolen supplies while Audra went on about how terrifying the dream had been. Thom didn't understand what was so chilling about it, but just smiled and nodded. 

            Audra broke off her tirade of words when several miscellaneous objects shot past her nose and landed on Thom's bed.  "What in the name of the Great Mother are those for?" she wanted to know; staring as the objects neatly arranged themselves after Thom snapped another incantation. 

            "If you want to learn to use your Gift, it would be in your best interest to know what type of Gift you have." Thom replied sarcastically.

            "What do I have to do?"

            "Sit on the edge of the bed—good. Now start taking deep breaths. Clear your mind, Audra. Think of nothing at all…"

            Audra listened to Thom's voice intently, letting her body go limp. "Shut your eyes." She obeyed. Then she felt him move to stand in front of her. Audra wasn't sure what he was doing, but soon found out. Thom picked up her left hand. 

            "Call on your magic."

            "I don't know how!"

            She heard him sigh. "Fine. Look inside yourself, sort of. Grab a strand of it." Audra tried. Looking with her mind, she found a warm, golden circle in her center. Audra's mind took a thread of it. She tried to tell her Gift to spring up in a ball of light on her palm, and for once it did as she asked. 

            "Good. I'm going to pass the objects on the bed to you. Try to change them somehow. Like if it were a rock, you would try to put heat in it."

            "Okay." Audra wished her thoughts were as calm as her voice. She accepted the first object, which happened to be a bundle of dried herbs. Audra sent her Gift through its veins, trying to feel something. "Nothing. I guess I'm not a plant mage." The same results occurred for a spool of thread, a wood chip, several pieces of metal, a cup of water, and every other item Thom had within reach. Then Audra probed the weather, singing, dancing, fighting magic, and so on. Nothing seemed to take. Finally Thom had had enough.

            "We've attempted everything, and we still don't know what you specialize in.

One of those must have worked; you want to make things difficult. I have never met anyone so stubborn in my entire life!"

            Her voice soft, Audra responded, "You're lying. I know you're lying." They both reached the conclusion at the same time. "You're a truth-seer!" "I'm a truth-seer!" 

            "Out of curiosity, who is the most stubborn person you've ever met?" Audra wanted to know.

            Thom was quiet, then, "My twin sister Alanna." 'And now I've kept my promise.' "I've never heard of anyone specializing in only truth-seeing and the Sight."

            "But I'm not 'anyone' am I?" Audra's voice was mischievous. 

            "No, you aren't. Go back to your bed straightaway. It's after midnight, we'll get five hours of sleep if we're lucky. Shoo." He checked the halls, and then scooted Audra out. 

            " 'Night."

            " 'Night."

'What if I don't want to sleep? What if I'm afraid of my dreams? What if I finally know two of the abilities I can do? What if, what if,' she yawned widely. Three more staircases to go and she would reach her room. Audra finally climbed into bed and pulled up the covers. She enjoyed a few hours of dreamless sleep.

And the shadow in the corner of her room smiled. The mortal youngling was beginning to understand what she was capable of. But the fun had only begun. She had a long way to go before everything came into place.

A/N: And here's chapter 4! R&R, please! Chapter 5 may take a while; blame my English teacher for assigning a report. 


	5. god-chosen

Chapter Five

            Audra woke up early the next morning. In fact, she had well over an hour before anyone else would even consider getting up. After an unsuccessful attempt to fall asleep again, Audra groaned and got dressed. She briefly wondered if she should try to experiment some more with her Gift, but dismissed the idea because she had no idea what she should practice. Nor did Audra know what the results would be if she got it wrong. A grin crossed her face as she pictured an explosion rocking her chambers and all of the masters and priests running to discover the cause.

            'Hmmm. Not a bad concept. I haven't pulled any pranks in a long time. While I'm ready for class early, let's see what I can whip together…' Audra let her thought trail off as she glanced about the room. All of her things had been confiscated; drat the First Daughter a hundred times over. Her frown was stopped before it got too deep. Unless memory failed her, there was some paint in a storage cabinet down the hall. She had seen it when she had needed to get some cleaning rags so she could put her miserable excuse for a room in order. 

            'What to paint, what to paint? Something big that affects everyone, yet subtle enough to keep them from noticing the paint until it's too late.'  This time the grin that pasted itself on her face stayed there, reeking of mischief. She slipped along the hallway into the closet, gathered her canisters, and set off for the dining hall. Audra settled down in a shadowed alcove and waited a few moments to be sure none of the servants would catch her. Satisfied that no one would, Audra prowled across the dining hall until she came to Master Rylen's seat. 

            Within twenty minutes, all of the most annoying masters had been set up. Their seats doused liberally with the white paint and the edge of the table covered in chalk, their robes would be destroyed. Not to mention the public humiliation. Then Audra froze, hearing the worst thing a disobedient student could hear: other people. 

            She took the only option she had. Audra dove under the table right before a maid came in to mop the floor. The maid was doing a through job. Audra dodged the mop when it came too close and prayed fervently that she didn't get caught. All she needed was to be sent back to the convent. 

            The maid stopped mopping. "Odds bobs! Wha' on earth 'appened 'ere?" she exclaimed, sounding shocked. 'I'm doomed. I don't have a prayer.' Audra thought glumly. And then, the maid started mopping again. 'Huh?' was as far as Audra's thoughts got before she heard the maid speak. Except, the maid wasn't moving her lips. And Audra's ears didn't pick anything up. _Well, I ain't goin' to tell th' mast'rs if'n some youngling's goin' to give 'em wha' they deserve. I mind me own business. _It was definitely the maid's voice. 

            'I guess I know what my other power is.' Audra thought giddily. 'I can read minds. Oh, won't my parents be thrilled?' Somehow she made it back to her room without being noticed. 

            Later, the room was filled with yells as several masters sat down to the pleasant surprise waiting for them. All of the novices and adepts (and Audra) feigned innocence, whether they were to blame or not.  

            

            All siblings argue. This is an undisputable fact. Only when the siblings arguing are gods, things can be slightly messy. Mortals may or may not be affected, but the disagreements can have adverse effects in the mortal realm. Mortal lives hang in the balance. 

            The Black God usually got along rather well with his brother Gainel. Both were quiet and possessed the ability to generate calmness. They had been arguing for the past thirteen years, however, and rarely talked anymore. Their conversations would rapidly resort to the ongoing conflict. The other gods were sick of it, and if they could, kept the two apart. 

            The God of Death was normally a pleasant, sensible god that did his duty to the mortals. He was not known for holding grudges. The King of Dreams had prevented him from taking a sickly infant to the realms of the dead, thus interfering with the Black God's job. The Black God did not like being interfered with. The babe should be dead, yet she still lived. This time, he held a grudge. He disliked Gainel's protests that the child was his chosen. Dead was dead, god-chosen or no. 

            Gainel should leave life and death matters alone. He should stick to the mortals' dreams. At least, so thought the Black God. Gainel had no right to sponsor a child without permission from Father Universe and Mother Flame. The girl was given powers she barely understood, and his parents turned a blind eye. The Black God didn't like this at all. The other gods and goddesses were unaware of this, but Gainel wasn't the only one that could create strange creatures. The God of Death could and had. 

            Nothing created in the realms of the gods was a slave, but the God of Death persuaded one of his helpers to spy on the girl. Father Universe and Mother Flame might pretend they didn't realize how Gainel was breaking the rules, but the Black God was prepared to get evidence. If the child was shown to be incapable of controlling her Gift, Gainel was in trouble. It was so simple. 

            All of the novices knew who had pulled the prank. It came to process of elimination, and Audra was the only one left. No one told on her—they were tickled that the masters had started a ruckus. When none of the students admitted to laying the trap, they all received punishment work. Audra took the time to meet everyone. Jerome was assigned to a different task, but she became friends with Frank and Jim, accomplished pranksters themselves.  

            There was one small problem. Now that she knew how to read minds, Audra couldn't stop. Thoughts from everyone flowed in from all sides. Audra herself thought she would go insane. Thoughts about crushes, the prank, schoolwork, various tasks, the masters, home, bed, sleep, anything in a completely random order. 'I don't like this Gift anymore. Gee, it's a pity I don't like gossip. I could know everything about everyone in no time flat.' 

A/N: sorry Thom isn't in this chapter. Thank you all reviewers! I still have my English and Math projects, stupid teachers!  This chapter was written when I should have been doing a project—see how much I love you guys? The next one should take awhile. 


	6. mommy dearest

Chapter Six Marinie of Tasride

            'Why me why me why me why me why me why me? I know life's not fair, but er! It isn't fair! And If I just agreed with my subconscious, why is it still nagging me?' Audra snapped mentally. It was impossible for her to fall asleep, what with all of the thoughts she was receiving. 

            _She's lovely. Her smile is so radiant…_

_            To create a Gate of Idramm…_

This was very tedious, as Audra didn't particularly want to know what everyone was thinking every second of the day and night. But it was too late to ask Thom for help and the gods had decided to ignore her pleas for mercy.

            _Well, His Grace will be pleased. The plan will work after all._ Audra's attention was captured and she desperately tried to figure out who had thought that. No one in the cloisters and university went by titles other than Master or Priest. Of course, there was the occasional title thrown in mockingly, but this voice hadn't been sarcastic. 

            _The girl is quite powerful, but no matter. His Grace may even wish to make her an ally. Yes, I think I will present this plan to him soon. We'll need to dig up some information on her. Her stepbrother is already at the palace and friendly with Sir Myles, and Duke Baird is known for his loyalty to the crown. _

            'They are talking about me.' There was no doubt in Audra's mind. She wasn't a Queenscove by birth; her mother was the second lady of Queenscove. Her mother had married Duke Cameron of Queenscove when Audra was a four-year-old tot. She and Kristen were Lady Catherine's only children. Baird was their stepbrother, the only son of the late Duke Cameron. Her stepfather had died four years ago, right when she was preparing to leave for the convent. Audra knew that she should now be thinking of him as Duke Baird, considering he had inherited the title, but it was too strange. 

            She strained, desperate to hear more. Nothing came. 'Stupid, good-for-nothing-Gift!' Audra snarled. 'Only works when I don't want it to!' 

            "Audra! Get to the door this minute!" a very angry sounding female yelled. 'What on earth?' Audra wondered as she obeyed. 'This doesn't sound good. It's the middle of the night.'

            Warily, she opened the door. And found her pulled from the room by what appeared to be black velvet arms. The next second she was being smothered in a polite hug that was so tight she couldn't breathe. 

            "Audra darling! You poor dear, living by yourself out here for a few days without any other woman for companionship! How are you? I'll have to talk to the First Daughter about her ideas on punishment—I don't like this at all!" the woman began ranting and greeting at the same time. Her voice was not truly glad, most of the happiness sounded forced.

            Audra managed a weak smile. "Mother!" She took a moment to collect herself and resist being sick. Her mother was wearing way too much perfume. The hallway fairly reeked of orange blossoms. 'Polite or impolite? Well, it's not like we've kept our dislike a secret all these years….' "What an unpleasant surprise. Did you come to visit for long?"

            "Audra, that's no way to speak to your old mum." Her mother scolded mildly. '_Your old mum_? This settles it, she wants something.' 

            "What do you want, Mother?" Audra purposely drawled out the words as long as she could. 

            "Why just to visit with you, of course. Show me in, there's a dear." Audra had no choice but to allow her mother into her room. She immediately sat regally on the bed and looked around with a sniff. Audra shut the door, and her mother took off her mask of politeness. 

            "Dreadful living area. But then, I suppose you like it." Audra glared at her mother until she continued, "Well. I'm on my way to the palace. We've just stopped for the night. I absolutely must be there for the wedding."

            'Wedding? Did I miss part of the conversation?'  "Who's wedding?"

            "Kristen's, lovey, Kristen's! Why else would I care?"

            "Kristen is getting married?"

            "Yes!" Audra had never seen her mother so positively thrilled before. Then again, Kristen was her favorite. "To Sir Alexander of Tirragen!" 

            Thom, coincidently, was having an upsetting moment of his own. The latest letter from Alanna said that their smiling friend was still suspicious of her. Not that he'd expected him to stop trying to remove her from the picture; it was upsetting all the same. Thom growled a curse and threw a ball of fire at the letter. Then he sat and watched it burn, idly thinking that it was a pity Audra had see Alanna killing Roger. Roger had threatened Thom's sister, and Thom was damned if he was going to let him get away with this. If Alanna took too long to kill him, he would do it himself.

             'Where is Audra?' he wondered a few minutes later. 'You'd think she would die if her Gift wasn't trained, and yet she's late.' Thom gave her another two minutes to show up and then, disgusted with Audra's inability to be prompt, got together his own studies. He began studying while keeping an ear out for Audra. His concentration kept wandering to the possible reasons she was late, and with a grumble of impatience Thom snapped the book shut. Standing, he cast an invisibility spell and set of to find Audra's bedroom. 

            Looking back, Audra decided the situation was rather funny. She and her mother had gotten into a disagreement, as usual. Lady Catherine had said Audra would need to get married in a few years. When she turned sixteen, in fact. Audra had demanded to know what the rush was. After all, if she never got married, her mother never had to fork over a dowry. Lady Catherine had responded that it would cost far more to provide for Audra on an everyday basis than a dowry would. And this caused Audra's temper to flare up.

            "So you want to marry me off because it _costs less_! And I used to think you couldn't sink lower. Besides, what's it to you, anyway? Baird is the one paying the bills, since he holds the money."

            Her mother got even sharper. "You wish to be beholden to your stepbrother and his family, then? Never. You are a King's Reach by birth, and have your pride."

            "Oh, I have pride, Mother. Pride in my ambitions and myself. But in being one of your offspring? Not really, no."

            Lady Catherine sucked in her breath. "How dare you!"

            "I don't know how I dare. I dare because you leave in the morning and I don't have to put up with you for long. I dare because all my life I refused to stand up to Duke Cameron and I should have. I dare because I dare!" Audra was livid now, ranting at her mother. 

            "You, young lady—no. This place has done no better at turning you into a lady than I have. You wild, impudent animal, listen as I say this once, and make it stay in your memory. You will join your sister in Corus by your fifteenth birthday. I'll arrange it with the First Daughter myself!"

            Audra immediately paled. "Mother, I—"

            "Silence! I do not wish to hear it. Another word and I'll make it your fourteenth birthday."

            "Mother." Audra almost succeeded in keeping the quaver from her voice. 

            "You are pushing your fate, child." Lady Catherine's voice dripped poison.

            Tension filled the air as the two glared at each other, woman against girl, mother against child, lady against mage. Audra clenched her teeth so tightly together she felt her jaw ache. 'I wish I knew magic! Than no one, not even her, especially not her, could hold dominion over me.' 

            "Please don't do this, Mother," Audra began. She meant to continue,_ I beg your forgiveness_, but the words refused to come. 

            "You will leave for the palace in one year." Lady Catherine's voice brooked no argument. 

            "No." Audra murmured softly so her mother could not hear. "Not unless Thom comes. I need to learn first!" Annoying tears welled up in her eyes. Being a child was not fair. Nothing was fair, not love, not war, not childhood, not life, not the Gift, not anything. The triumphant smirk on Lady Catherine's face was too much to bear. 

            There was a sharp tap at the door. Both turned to stare at it. It was after midnight now…why was someone knocking? There was another tap.

            "Audra, open this door!" a furious Thom snapped in a tense tone of voice.


	7. what next?

Chapter Seven

            Thom waited impatiently outside the door. 'She's got thirty seconds before I force the lock. Thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight—'

            The door flew open, giving a squeal from the rusty hinges. Audra stared at him with a trembling lip that bled slightly, as though she had been biting it. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. The expression on her face was that of someone who is doomed, and intends to defy that doom as long as possible. Her body was rigid with anger.

            "Are you all right?" he demanded crossly. If he had to teach her, she had better show up at lessons unless she had a really good reason. 

            Audra opened her mouth to reply, but before she could get a word out she was interrupted. "Audra, who's that standing there? And out of bed—it's against the rules for sure." Lady Catherine stated primly. "Well, invite whoever it is in then, and introduce us. Surely you at least have enough manners to know that much."

            Audra's eyes blazed with a hatred so intense Thom recoiled. She didn't say anything, merely gestured for him to follow her into the room. He wondered 'Who is that in there? I _know_ I've heard her voice before, but it can't have been recent.' Thom stepped in after Audra, and decided the gods were probably laughing their heads off right now.

            It was his godmother, the one and only Lady Catherine. She had been a great friend with his mother, but had changed most drastically after the death of her first husband, Levin of King's Reach. Lady Catherine had come to Trebond when Thom was eight, looking to make his father her next husband. After that visit, Thom had not kept in touch with her. All he knew was she had eventually remarried later in the same year. 

            'Oh Mithros, Goddess, help!' he pleaded mentally. 'I haven't had to put up with her since we made Trebond _haunted_ and she left three days later…no, no, no. Poor Audra, I don't know why Godmother is in her room but I feel for anyone who has to deal with her.' 

            "Audra, love, you haven't done the introductions yet." Lady Catherine said in a voice so full of fake sweetness it was nauseating.  "And who is this? You don't need to worry, pet, Mum won't let you get into trouble. " She gave Audra a look that clearly stated otherwise. Audra gulped.

            "Yes, M-mother, this is…. this is…. um…" Audra trailed off, afraid her secret was out and everything ruined. 'No! Why does she always win!' she screamed in her head. 

            Thom took over, stepping painfully on Audra's foot so she would follow his lead. Audra, to do her credit, did not even flinch. Eyes wide, mouth smiling indignantly behind his beard, Thom began the tricking of Lady Catherine.

            "Godmother! Don't you remember me?" he started, doing his best to look wounded. 

            Lady Catherine appeared affronted. "I most certainly do not."

            "But Godmother, surely you remember your visit to Trebond nine years ago. Alanna and I were eight at the time."

            The expression on his Godmother's face was priceless. "You." It came out as more of a low hiss. "Trebond was terrible, the two of you brats constantly playing practical jokes. And all of those ghosts everywhere!" 

            Thom chuckled. "Yes, you didn't seem very impressed with our work."

            "That was _you_?"

            "Of course." Thom allowed himself a smirk. 

            "Why? Why would you want to chase away your own dear godmother?" 

            The smirk became even more pronounced. "Did you honestly think you would marry our father if Alanna and I had a say in it?"

            Lady Catherine swallowed daintily and then said, "We shall agree to disagree, Thom, and leave it at that. It's late, and we're all tired." The last piece of the puzzle occurred to her. "Just why were you coming to my daughter's room in the middle of the night?" 

            Audra replied before Thom could. "Well, Mother, we _are _god-siblings, in a sense, and Thom's been looking out for me." Her eyes became as innocent as she could get them, her face relaxed into child-like seriousness. It was a real struggle to mask how upset she was, but Audra managed. "I haven't felt well today, and when I skipped supper tonight I guess he got worried." She glanced up at him. "Isn't that right, Thom?"

            He had to swallow a laugh. "Quite correct, Audra. You didn't eat tonight, and I thought I would sneak some food to you after everyone was asleep. Except you were wide-awake and your mother—my godmother—was visiting." Thom permitted himself a small, rueful smile. "Please, if you report anyone, Godmother, don't get Audra into trouble. It's not her fault I'm a worrier."

            'Could he make me sound anymore like an invalid?' Audra wanted to know. 'He's milking my _illness_ for all that it's worth—which, now that I think about it, is nothing. Thom had better have a plan in mind.' 

            Thom leaned over and brushed Audra's forehead. "Like I thought," he announced to both of them. "You're running a very low temperature. Nothing to fuss about, as long as she gets a good night's sleep." He tossed Lady Catherine a sharp glance.   

            For the first time, her mother sounded somewhat anxious. "Should she see a healer? We could fetch one right this instant."

            Thom shook his head. "She'll be fine. If the fever's still around in the morning, I'll take her to the healers'. Promise."

            Lady Catherine looked long and hard at both of them. "I don't like this one bit. And I don't trust either of you for more than a minute. But I won't tell. Not this time. If it happens again, however, I go straight to Master Si-cham and Daughter Riesa. Understood?" At their nods, she continued, "I will take my leave now. I move on to the palace in a few hours, so this is farewell."  Lady Catherine gave Audra a stiff hug and swept from the room, her skirts swishing around her. 

            Thom grinned and put a finger to his lips. Purple fire flared around his fingers. Murmuring something under his breath, he flicked it at his godmother's retreating back. "Just a little farewell present," he whispered evilly. "She'll start seeing ghosts about two-thirds into her trip. You never told me your mother's name. If you had, I wouldn't have gotten such a shock tonight."

            The second her mother's footsteps disappeared, Audra threw herself over the bed and began to cry. She tried to control herself and then gave up, her tears going from a small trickle to deep, rasping sobs. The pathetic excuse for a bed shook along with Audra's body. Forgetting Thom, Audra began beating her fists violently against the limp pillow. 

"It's not fair! Why does she get the final say? Now I'll never learn to be a sorceress, and if I can't be the first female sorceress in over a century then my life dream is ruined and I may as well get married and make her happy. But one year! _It's not enough time!_ It's not enough time; my days are numbered. I can be a child for just three hundred and sixty-five days, and then it's all over. I have to grow up. No no no no no no no no no! I won't! I'll die first." This entire tirade was punctuated by a heaving breath every few sentences. She stopped now, however, due to a fresh onslaught of crying. 

'She wouldn't. She would, and she has. Oh, how could she? Is my godmother really that cruel? Yes, she is, but still. Everything Audra's just said adds up to one thing: her marriage in one year. _That's_ why she looked so upset when I opened the door. What knife did the Crooked God throw?' Thom stared at Audra awkwardly. He could deal with anger, happiness, and just about any other emotion. But not tears. Never tears.  

Finally, Thom went towards her and sat down on the bed next to her. Audra flinched slightly as the mattress sagged, but remained silent. Tears streamed down her face noiselessly. 

'They call this a bed?' he thought out of the blue. Rock hard in some places and worn through in others, it was far from comfortable. 

"Go 'way. Please." Audra whispered softly.

"No."

"I already knew your answer. And yes, they do think this bed deserves the name." 

"What?"

"I figured out my other power."

"Sweet Mithros."

" I know. As if life wasn't insane enough."

Thom's mind reeled with possibilities and questions, but one came to mind first. "Are you being sent to the palace in a year to find a husband?" he asked trying not to sound too accusing.

Audra studied the bed intently. "Yes." Pain filled her voice. 

Thom nodded. "I thought so. But we'll worry about it later. It's almost one o'clock in the morning, and we'll have to get up soon." His voice became matter-of-fact. "All I need is for both of us to fall asleep during the day. We're already behind in your lessons."

"G'night then. I probably won't sleep at all, but I hope that you, at least, have pleasant dreams." 

Thom, who was halfway to the door, stopped and spun around. "What do you mean, you won't sleep?"

"What do you think?" Audra's voice sounded drained and empty. 

'Hello, Thom. She's upset. Honestly, sometimes I think I'm as dumb as I pretend to be.' 

"Glad you finally understand. Shut the door tightly on your way out." She remarked.

'Let's just use this power of yours. Try and answer me mentally.'

Audra strained, but it didn't work. 'Don't worry about it.' Thom sent to her. 'We'll check it out in the library tomorrow. Now, I'm staying here until you fall asleep, so I would suggest you lie down and close your eyes.'

Audra obeyed, tucking herself in and shutting her eyes. 'Good,' he continued. Thom sat at the edge of the bed again. 'Once upon a time, your mother came and visited Trebond. Alanna and I heard some of the servants talking, and they said she was going to try and marry our father. You would have been around four. So Alanna and I created _ghosts_ that flew around in the corners of her eyes. She left after three days.'

Thom leaned over her. Audra opened one eye and gave a weak smile. He sighed, and then placed two fingers against her forehead. Magic flared around his fingers, and he tried to make Audra sleep. 

It didn't work. Thom tried again. Still Audra studied him, now with one eyebrow arched questioningly. 

'You're resistant to magic that alters your state of mind.' Thom thought to her, completely numb. 'Oh gods above, this is rare. Really rare. Also something of a curse or a blessing, depending on what you try to do.'

"What?" Audra asked with more energy then she had used all evening. "Please tell me you aren't serious. Well, you are, but still. I'm _resistant_ to some magic. What next?"

  
  


A/N: okay, this chapter is long by my standards. Have I had a lot to do? Only seven projects throughout all of December. But things are slowing down now. I'll try to get one or two more chapters up in between doing my science project. Happy Holidays everyone, and extra special wishes to those who reviewed!


	8. Interference

Chapter Eight: Master Si-cham Interferes 

            The next morning came far too soon. Audra woke up feeling as though a horse had trampled on her. Several times. Her body ached all over, her head buzzed drowsily. Her back was stiff because of the sagging mattress. 'Oh, today is going to be absolutely splendid.' Audra thought sardonically after it took her three tries to make her body move and stand. 

            Somehow, Audra dressed and washed—or, to be exact, splashed some water half-heartedly in the general direction of her face. Most of it missed and landed on her dress. She ignored it and stumbled off to breakfast. Maybe, just maybe, food would wake her a little. 'Please, please let this be a dream I'm having. It's not possible to feel this awful.'

            The food didn't help. In reality, it made the situation worse. All of the smells assaulting Audra's deadened senses caused her to add nausea to her list of bad things about the day. She muttered darkly under her breath as she purposely kept her eyes away from Thom's table and staggered to her own. The novices gave her their customary quick glance and went back to the conversation they were having. Jerome looked at her anxiously. 

            "Are you all right?" he wanted to know. 

            'Do I look all right?' Audra wanted to reply, but she said, "Yes. Thanks for asking. I had trouble sleeping last night."

            Jerome looked skeptical, but dropped the subject in light of his meal. Audra poked at hers with a fork, feeling queasy. 

            "Do you want mine?" she inquired, seeing Jerome practically inhale his portions. There was no way she could keep it down.

            He raised both eyebrows. "If you're sure you don't want any…." He let his voice trail off uncertainly. 

            Audra's answer was to pick up her plate and shove it at Jerome. She took a few small sips of water and tried to stop being so dizzy.

            'And I thought breakfast was bad.' Audra thought later in the day. Straining to see and comprehend her lessons had given her the world's worst headache. Her temples throbbed, while a stick banged from side to side in the middle of her skull. At least, that's how it felt. Audra had given up her schoolwork in light of the fact that she could barely think, let alone get the answers right. It was time for the last class of the day, and Audra's free time. 

            'Maybe if I wander around I'll find the kitchens and can get something to drink.' She decided hazily. Not, perhaps, the most intelligent of plans, considering Audra didn't have the foggiest clue where the kitchens were.  But she set off to wander the corridors. 

            It was pure misfortune, Audra determined later, that she stopped to rest where she did. Letting out a barely audible yelp as the pain in her head increased, she drooped against the wall near a doorframe. Both hands flew to her forehead and massaged her temples in a vain effort to relieve the anguish. It felt as though her head were being split open. 

            "Class dismissed. I'm sure all of you have some schoolwork, so off to your rooms." It was Master Si-cham's advanced magic class. Adepts streamed out of the door next to Audra. Most ignored her; others gave her a curious look before shrugging and heading towards their chambers. Master Si-cham was the last one to exit. He saw her immediately. 

            "Are you feeling well?" he asked calmly, not at all perturbed that she might have been eavesdropping on a class she was not to attend. 

            Audra cursed her mouth for being faster than her mind as she answered, "No, sir, I'm not."

            Master Si-cham continued smoothly, "And what seems to be the problem?"

            "I have a headache." Audra replied. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid. Now you'll have to get healed when you could have just waited a few more minutes and found Thom.'

            Si-cham turned and nodded at her. "Come with me." He took off, not leaving Audra with a choice but to follow him. 

            They arrived at Si-cham's office. It was exactly where the First Daughter's was, only on the other side of the building. Audra sat in the chair he pointed at and tried to relax. Si-cham put a hand on top of her head and instantly coolness spread through it, beating back the throbbing. She let out a relieved sigh.

            "Thank you, Master Si-cham." Audra finally said.

            "You're welcome. I've wanted to speak with you since I saw you skip breakfast. Did you sleep last night? There are black shadows under your eyes. Is life outside the convent becoming too stressful for you?" his tone was that of a concerned uncle.

            'Oh no. Please don't let him be saying what I think he's saying.' Audra pleaded mentally. "Sir, my mother arrived late last night, and I needed to visit with her. I had trouble getting to sleep because I was—overexcited at the news of my sister's upcoming marriage."

            He gave her look for look across his desk. "Are you sure?"

            This concern was starting to get on Audra's nerves. "Yes, I am sure." She paused, and then added, "Sir, I know you're considering sending me back to the convent. Please don't."

            Master Si-cham studied her even more intensely. "And just how did you know that?" his voice was sharp and intent.

            'I have made a very big mistake.' Audra thought numbly. She stammered, "Well, sir, I, I could…"

            "You have the Gift." It was not a question. 

            In the tone of someone condemned, Audra answered in a whisper, "Yes."

            "But what type of Gift, that you can read minds without activating it… Very interesting." His voice became mildly scholarly. Si-cham muttered something, and then went back to staring at Audra. Now there was something like awe on his face. "Have you ever been trained at all?" 

            Audra thought about her beginning lessons with Thom. "No, sir, never."

            "This needs to change. You have an extraordinary amount of magic. So much, in fact, that it would be dangerous not to teach you control."

            "But, Master Si-cham, I'm to leave for the palace in one year. On my fourteenth birthday." She protested, although she didn't put much strength into it. 

            "Isn't that a bit young?" 

            "Yes. My mother's orders." Audra didn't bother disguising the thinly veiled hatred between her and Lady Catherine. 

            "Than I shall make arrangements with the convent so you train here for this last year. It's a shame to waste such a Gift. I'll even write to your mother, see if I can't convince her to change her mind."


	9. 11 months later.......

Chapter Nine

Eleven months later…

            An invisible student hurried through the maze of corridors, fighting back tears. It was past midnight, and the magical lights in the wall sockets looked eerie even to those who knew them well.  The unseen figure violently swore as they stumbled against an uneven patch of stone. Then they picked themselves up again and continued to stalk through the hallways.

            'When I get my hands on Mother next time I see her, she's dead. She has just gone too far this time, too far I tell you!' she thought darkly. 'Oh, yes, I'm the child prodigy mage that has all of the masters thinking thoughts about the great deeds I'm capable of, and I'm still leaving for the palace in a month! Has the woman no ability to see anything she doesn't want to?' Thought process changed direction abruptly as Audra swung around a different corner. 'What's keeping Thom? It's late at night, and he didn't show up at our meeting spot. He _said_ he'd have visitors today, but he could give a little more information—I do need his help, contrary to popular belief—and as his student I should be privy to a tad more information.'

            An invisible grin spread wickedly on her face. 'Let's go see what information I can gather from Thom and his guests. I do hope he managed to forget that regular listening charms don't block me out; I just send my mind through it. With my luck these past three weeks, he probably did remember and has a special barrier up just for me. How lovely. And there's another thing, I'm getting to be as sarcastic as Thom is. The Daughters are not going to be happy when I travel with them to Corus. But it will be amusing to see the looks on their faces when they realize all those months in the university made me worse, not better. They will never listen to Master Si-cham when he asks them for permission to train a student for an extra six months again.'

            Audra stopped focusing on her mental picture of the disapproving Daughters and crept quietly to the door of Thom's new room. 'And here we are, at the chambers of the soon-to-be youngest master of all time, Adept Thom.' She announced to her subconscious, or maybe it was really to herself. It had been hard to accept that the act was over and that Thom had passed to written exams for Mastery. All that was left was the Ordeal of Sorcery. 

            Sadness overtook her for a moment as she remembered the day Thom had been officially declared as having passed the written test. _In the shocked silence from students and teachers alike, Audra had been unable to resist running over and hugging Thom, shrieking, "You did it!" The shocked silence grew worse as the students went from incredulous to floored.  Even the masters were taken aback. Si-cham had asked to see them in his office._

_            Audra had sunk into the chair Si-cham pointed at, looking around the familiar room so she didn't need to meet his eyes. After ten months of daily lessons in it there was very little she didn't know about Si-cham's office. He had asked Thom to wait outside until he had interrogated Audra alone first. Master Si-cham didn't say anything. The two stared at one another, eyes holding eyes, look meeting look, silently daring the other to begin first. Si-cham finally began talking. His tone was so disappointed Audra found herself wanting to cry. _

_            "Were you aware that the former novice, Thom of Trebond, was so advanced?"_

_            'Don't answer, I have to answer, there is only one answer—' Audra swallowed hard, then brought herself to say, "I knew."_

_            His tone got sharper. "Why did you not see fit to inform me of this small detail?"_

            Audra winced. "Well, sir, in the beginning, when he found out how much magic I had, Thom said he would train me. That's how I knew what type of magic I had when I came to you. I learned about the truth seeing, and the Seeing, and the mind reading through him. Sort of. I mean…." She trailed off, uncomfortably aware how angry everything she had said was going to make him.

            Audra was right. Si-cham's voice became cruelly cold. "Let me see." He glared at her for a solid minute. "You knew he had magic, he knew you had magic, and neither of you mentioned this at the beginning of your lessons from me." A sigh escaped him. "I suppose this explains your 'learn a complicated spell overnight' ability—whenever you've had trouble, you asked Adept Thom."

            She somehow managed to nod. Si-cham stopped her from verbally replying with a single icy look. When he spoke again, his tone was almost regretful. "Are you aware, Lady Audra, that you are one of the best students I have ever had? Many have been great, although I have reason to believe you will be the best of the best. In under a year you have completely learned most of the advanced magical theory, all of the basic magic spells and several advanced ones."

            She dared to venture a question, "Sir?" When he didn't glare her down, she went on, "I'm truly sorry. And I know you probably won't ever forgive Thom or I. But—but sir, please know that I would have told you if I could have."

            He looked at her sadly. " 'If you could have?' Could you have, Audra? Could you tell me why you kept quiet? Right now?"

            A hesitant, "Yes, I could, but I won't. It puts too many lives at risk. And besides, some things are better to remain secret," was the answer she gave, although she would spend sleepless nights wondering why she had told so much. 

_            Si-cham remained silent so long she was afraid he had died. Then he spoke, and he suddenly sounded ancient, creaky, not like one of the two people that had been teaching her magic for the months she spent at the university. "Lady Audra, you are not a pawn. I hope you realize that. Or, allow me to amend that statement. If you are a pawn, you are an important one……. a queen, perhaps, or a knight. Not merely a foot soldier. No, definitely not. Your lessons with me are hereby discontinued," Si-cham put up a hand and his voice and expression softened at the look of horror on Audra's face, yet he didn't stop there. "I will stop arguing with your mother on your behalf so you can postpone the inevitable trip to the palace, and you will begin formal learning with Adept Thom tomorrow until you leave for the court." _

            Audra didn't bother to say goodbye or apologize again, she simply ran out of the room and back towards her own chambers. Thom had whirled around after her when she burst out, startled, but Audra had vanished down the hallway and Master Si-cham had asked him to come in.

            She smiled bitterly at this harsh reminder. Si-cham didn't trust her and Thom anymore, and she knew it. He spoke to Audra in the same chill tone he used for Thom. 'Thom! I'm supposed to be eavesdropping, not mulling over the past.' Audra scolded herself sharply as she sent her mind through the listening spells and settled down to listen. 

A/N: I hope I didn't confuse anyone too much in this chapter, but if I didn't skip some time here I'd have to do it later, and if you thought this was bad……..well, I had to do it here. Next time we meet the visitors, and then off to Corus we go. If anything really confuses you, say so in a **review** and I'll tidy it up in the next chapter. Keep in mind that stuff Audra hasn't thought about yet may be in chapter 10. TTFN!


	10. the meeting

A/N: sorry this chapter is late. I know how I want the story to be at the climax (which is far, far away), but _getting_ there is causing writer's block. 

Disclaimer for all chapters: it is not mine. It is Tammy's. 

****

****

****

**_Chapter Ten_**

****

            Audra couldn't resist poking her mind around the silencing barrier and listening in. She really disliked it when people kept secrets, especially if they affected her training. Hmmm. It seemed that the main thing on the two visitors' and Thom's minds was Duke Roger, the "smiling friend." And—what was this? One visitor wanted Thom to stay at the palace. 'Thank you, any and all listening deities,' Audra mouthed silently. Maybe she would have a friendly face at court after all. Practically an hour passed. With a barely audible moan, Audra shifted position to relieve the tension in her cramped legs from kneeling in the same spot for so long.

            This was a mistake. Instantaneously the male visitor went on alert. He had heard her. 'When in doubt, probe his mind.' Audra decided, and proceeded to focus intensely on the individual. He was thinking about Thom…

            _He's a proud one. Jus' think, Alanna could've turned out exactly the same way if'n she'd been too scared to make any friends. Cynical to the bone. _

She burrowed deeper. _George Cooper, the Rogue himself. _'Well, that explains some things. Now for the other one.'

            _Loneliness. Incredulous at her brother's progress and halfway-earned Mastery. Slight apprehension about the duke of Cont__é._ Were the emotions to hit Audra's mind when she tried to touch the person's thoughts. Frowning, Audra tried to dig through the visitor's memories but found that she couldn't. Slippery glass walls, innocent smoothness made it impossible. 'What? No! How am I ever going to find stuff out if I can't read her mind? This is definitely Thom's twin.' 

 Desperately anxious about the blocking of her powers, Audra brought down the listening spells Thom had cast and put up her own, this time with her inside the hearing boundary. Then she settled herself to listen again. It was less effort, and she already had a headache from searching the visitors. No need to waste more energy listening to the verbal conversation with her mind when she could use her ears.

Alanna was finishing up an explanation about a charm around her neck. 

The Rogue gently asked, "Have you any more surprises for me, then?"

"Don't be silly. I would've told you before, but the time was never right. It's not something I think I should talk much about."

"One of the gods themselves. What I wouldn't give to have been there with you." The mage remarked softly.

'That's Thom's longing voice,' Audra identified. 'He really is ambitious, he wants to prove he can do things that only gods should or can do…' She shuddered, a Sight-like chill filling her with foreboding. 'Where did that thought come from?' But the conversation was moving on again. 

"I wish you _had_ been with me. I was scared to death. Except maybe she wouldn't' have talked to me if you'd been there." The squire continued. 

"Let me see it." Thom's voice held a tone that seemed to say, I am the lord of Trebond. Give it to me.

'All right. The smiling friend's list of crimes has grown larger. Alanna is a chosen of the Great Mother. She is also a friend with the King of Thieves. The Rogue isn't a bad person. I like him, from what I've seen of his mind.  I've been horribly cut off from information in these mountains. I can only get so much out of Thom's brain, now that he's started learning how to block me.'

Audra missed a good part of the following conversation while she concentrated on her new knowledge. She did, however, hear Thom shout a word of Command. The room rocked as a soundless explosion went off. Lamps flared in the hallways, then dimmed till they were barely burning. Questions were hollered from all over the building. Audra got up from her crouch and moved away from the door; someone had to come see what had caused the destruction.

'Thom's in for it this time. So many of the masters were working on complicated stuff tonight,' she thought worriedly as she double-checked the invisibility spell.

Si-cham walked hurriedly to the door, dressed in a dressing gown. Audra realized painfully how ancient the little yellow man was now. He clarified for Alanna and the Rogue what Thom had done.  Then he proceeded to ream Thom out and assign him his Ordeal of Sorcery; which was to repair all the damage he'd caused tonight. 

'Thom was stupid.' Audra decided reflectively. 'I would've known not to mess with the forces of nature. I know better.'

Si-cham left again, message delivered. He paused sharply in the corridor, and Audra prayed he wouldn't notice her spell. He didn't, and began walking. Audra slipped back in front of the door as it shut and the conversation resumed. Alanna wanted to know why Thom wasn't a friend with Si-cham and the others. He insisted that the other masters were afraid of him because he was better. Audra rolled her eyes. She'd tried to argue the same point with Thom, after a few lessons with the kind old man. She had always lost.

"Thom, who has gold magic?" Alanna asked abruptly.

Thom sounded startled as he replied, "Audra does, and she's my student. Why do you ask? Do you see traces of her magic with your charm?"

"Yes."

The Rogue joined the discussion. "Lass, Thom says the girl is 'is student. O'course her magic'll be around the room—"

She interrupted. "No, you don't understand. The magic from Thom's listening spell is gone, and the gold Gift is in its place." Alanna started sounding annoyed. "Did you know about this, Thom? I told you I don't want to tell anyone until we have proof, and we don't have it yet!"

"Calm down, youngling."  

Audra had heard quite a few stories from Thom about his twin's glorious temper. She had always thought he was exaggerating. 'No, he was right. When she gets angry, she's scary. And I'm not even—"

The door flew open. It moved inwards, causing Audra to crash into the room. '—Inside the room,' she finished resignedly. 

"Audra!" Thom yelled violently.

He and Alanna stood over her, glaring. In the shock of toppling forward, Audra had lost her grip on the invisibility spell. She looked calmly up at them.

Just because she looked serene didn't mean she was. 'Did I say his twin is scary when she's mad? It's worse when there are two almost identical people with identical tempers ready to murder you, one with magic and the other with that lovely sword at her waist.'


	11. conclusion to the meeting

Chapter Eleven

            'They're going to _kill_ me….' was the only thought repeatedly running through Audra's mind.  She tried rather desperately to think of an excuse, a reason, anything at all to explain why she was there. Audra came up blank.  They were still looking down at her, although Thom had shifted until he was behind her. This unfortunately cut off Audra's only escape route. 

            Thom, keeping one eye on Audra, pulled the door shut and locked it.  His twin, apparently unwilling to draw any outsider's attention, lost the precarious grip on her temper the instant he did so. Her violet eyes positively radiated danger. 

            "How dare you! How _dare _you eavesdrop on a conversation that could decide the fate of a kingdom. If I _ever_ hear of you telling any of this to anyone, I'll gut you myself. I'll—" 

            The Rogue interrupted the squire. Eyes and voice hard, he said, "Let the youngling stand up, Alan. Then she can explain what she thought she was doing." His tone brooked no argument. 

            Audra meekly rose to her feet. She could feel Thom's disapproval, but ignored it. Letting a cocky grin sweep across her face, she performed a mock bow. Alanna bristled. Thom circled around and came back into eyesight, a ferocious scowl evident in the firelight. George Cooper regarded her levelly, his arms crossed over his chest.

            "There's no need for introductions," Audra began bluntly. "Alanna of Trebond and George Cooper, King of the Thieves, welcome. Pleased to meet you, and so on." She paused and took a deep breath. Alanna had a look of shock and outrage on her face. George merely looked curious. Thom had the tiniest of smiles on his lips, but simply sat back down at the table to see how Audra would handle it. There would be no help from him.

            "Forgive my rudeness at doing my best to—overhear your conversation. It's only that your smiling friend is known to me as well, and I wished to hear how he was getting on." Audra let her tone change to  nonchalant as she said this last bit, and watched Alanna's anger redirect itself at Thom. 

            "You told _her_?" were the first words the lady-knight-in-training managed to get out. She was doing an admirable job at restraining herself from chopping both Thom and Audra into small pieces. 

            Thom's voice was amiable as he said, "I trust Audra as much as I trust you. And my trust, sister dear,  is very rarely given to anyone."

            The siblings took off in a battle that involved an infuriated Alanna and a beginning to become irritated Thom. Audra drew her attention away from the two, and focused instead on the Rogue. His thoughts weren't easy to read anymore, now they flitted quickly from one idea to the next. Audra was shocked at the burst of pure, undiluted love he felt for Alanna. She knew, in that instant, that Alanna would one day marry George. 

            "Ahem." Audra cleared her throat. When she had everyone's attention, she continued, "I would appreciate it, Alanna, if you acted as if you had never seen me before when I get to court in another month. I've already heard everything you have to say, and Thom trusts me to keep my mouth shut. And you can be sure I will, because I value my life and my magic lessons. If Duke Roger were to find out the extent of my Gift, he would either try to use me or eliminate me. Neither prospect appeals to me much, so if  I can trust you to keep your mouths shut, I'm going to bed."

            "Just a minute." The Rogue's voice snapped out dangerously, like a whip. "You say you've already heard all we have to say. How is that?"

            Audra gulped. 'He's quick. I'd appreciate his wits more if he were on my side in this argument, but one can't have everything, I suppose.' "Well, George, I took down Thom's listening spells and put up my own, this time making it so I was inside the boundary." 'Please be satisfied with that, don't make me explain the mind reading…'

            He nodded, looking thoughtful. Audra barely resisted the urge to probe his mind again, she was tiring herself out. Thom fiddled with a tea cup and then remarked, "We're all tired. Let's end the conversation now. Alanna, I'll be at the palace when you get your shield." He pushed back his chair and stood up. "Audra, wait a few moments, please. I'd like to have a small talk with you." Alanna and George left, and Audra studied the crumbs on the table so she wouldn't have to meet Thom's eyes and find out that she'd disappointed him, betrayed his trust. Finally, she used a small part of her Gift to reach into his mind. There was disapproval, yes, but also concern, and pride? 

            Audra couldn't bring herself to glance up. 'Coward. Baby. He's your friend, the least you can do is look him in the eye and admit you were wrong to do what you did.' 

One long, cold finger hooked under her chin and forced her head up. Audra let her eyes wander the room, not studying the man who was right in front of her. 

            "Look at me, Audra." Thom's voice was deadly soft. Reluctantly, she focused her eyes on his chest. "At _me_, Audra, not my robe." Audra flinched and met his gaze as firmly as she could.

            "I'm glad to see you can get around my spells without my noticing it," he remarked acidly. "I would have told you anything you needed to know that was discussed tonight. So let me ask, why?"

            "Because."

            " 'Because' why, Audra?" A sarcastic edge was beginning to creep into his voice. 

            Audra remained silent, than stated, "Because you didn't trust me enough to tell me who would be coming. You weren't even going to tell your sister I existed. If she hadn't noticed my magic, she'd be ignorant of me now. Are you ashamed of me?"

            He seemed shocked at the very suggestion. "Of course not! I figured it would be safer for everyone involved if Alanna didn't have more knowledge then necessary when she went back to the palace." He released her chin.

            "Oh."

            Thom smiled and tucked some of Audra's hair behind one ear. "Get some sleep."

            Audra could have danced a waltz, she was so happy. Thom did trust her! 

            It occurred to Audra as she slipped beneath the covers that Thom rarely showed anyone this soft caring side of him. The only people it was ever directed at were Alanna and herself.


End file.
